Hydraulic fracturing is a means for extracting oil and gas from rock, typically to supplement a horizontal drilling operation. In particular, high pressure fluid is used to fracture the rock, simulating the flow of oil and gas through the rock to increase the volumes of oil or gas that can be recovered. The system used to inject the high pressure fluid, or fracturing fluid, includes, among other components, an engine, transmission, driveshaft and pump. Monitoring and prognostics for all aspects of this system are beneficial to initiate maintenance and reduce unplanned downtown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,669 to Hernandez et al. (hereinafter “Hernandez”) applies to an apparatus and method for analyzing the condition and performance of turbomachines by processing signals representing rotor motion. In particular, the Hernandez reference teaches sensors for detecting rotor vibrations and resonances in turbomachines. The resulting signals are processed in a series of steps, including a step to isolate signal components due to rotational vibration from those due to translational vibration, to detect impending rotor failures.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and reliability of this heavy duty equipment used in hydraulic fracturing.